


Holding Hands While The Walls Come Tumbling Down

by Woke_up_and_chose_chaos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tears For Fears Song, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, For Like Three or four chapters, Gen, HHHHNNNNN, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Romance, Slow Burn, frenemies to lovers, honestly im not good at a slow burn, one it gets to the romance it's so sappy i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woke_up_and_chose_chaos/pseuds/Woke_up_and_chose_chaos
Summary: Team Cap is thrown for a loop when Wanda and their newest member - Mercy - Combine their powers and shoot them too far back in time. All the way to the American Revolution that started the country.George Washington payed an unpayable price the day he decided to become the general of the American Revolution. With his wife and kids dead, his temper getting worse, Hamilton and Burr are hellbent on getting him another woman. In walks Mercy no-last-name. A coloured widow who has secrets pertaining to her secrets and hands that can never be clean. He falls for her quickly despite knowing so little about her.But nothing lasts forever. And sometimes the past won't let you rest.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Washington/Original Female Character(s) of color, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Welcome To Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% me wanting to fuck Chris Jackson's George Washington. Enjoy.

It had meant to be a routine recon for Burr and the men he was set to command. Scout where the British were hiding, don’t make contact. Get out. It was supposed to be simple. And it was. That is, until one of the men spotted a group fleeing from the camp that was now on high alert. Shots from bayonets being fired rang out. At the head of the group,a red haired coloured girl with the dreads that slaves hair most times grew into. The girl wore  _ breeches _ , soldiers boots, and a white shirt. The rest of the group were equally strange folk, a blonde lass, a fella that towered over the rest, a negro, a man with a metal arm  _ (what?) _ , another redhead - this one white -, and a skinny blonde lad. In public, this group would stick out like a sore thumb. 

If they were fleeing from redcoats, the general would want to see them. Burr gave silent orders using his hands.

_ Apprehend them. Bring them in alive.  _

The men he led nodded, and got into position to take them. As the group got close, Burr grabbed onto the blonde lass - big mistake. She elbowed him right in the face. Blood exploded from his face as he watched four men restrain her. Same with the rest of the group. Burr was starting to think they didn’t have enough men after all, when the coloured girl with the slave hairstyle said 

_ “Wait! _ They’re American, we’re safe with them.” The groups immediately stopped struggling against them. The negro narrowed his eyes. 

“ _ Are  _ we?” He asked distrustfully.

“We’ll have to be.” Was all she said. The fella who towered over the rest responded;

“That’s not good enough. We need your word that all of us,  _ all of us _ will be safe with you. They are not slaves. They don’t have to  _ prove _ that they are not slaves. We won’t go with you if you don’t guarantee our safety.”

A redcoat came out of the trees and the fella snapped his neck before he could fire his bayonet.

“Do we have a deal?” He asked.

Burr shook his hand. “We do.”

“Then we’ll go with you. If our deal is broken, I hope you understand that we’ll fight our way out of your camp and leave a trail of bodies that same way we did with the British camp.” The colored girl said.

“Done. Shall we depart? The British are getting quite close.”

She nodded. Burr led his men and the odd group through the woods, only encountering a few recoats who were quickly and quietly killed. Once they were in the clear, the British long behind them, they mounted some horses (which the men were not happy with having to share, except the three who shared with the ladies of this odd group; even odder that the ladies rode estride and not with both legs to one side) and set off towards camp. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Reaching camp, most of his men were tired. Burr had never felt more awake. His adrenaline still running rampant with the thought of his promise to the group. He hated to admit that it was not entirely up to him. The person who decided their fate would not take kindly to Burr going in unannounced with a group that were possibly spies, except for the fact that they looked haggard and possibly had been tortured before their escape. They truly had to be something if they escaped from the most powerful army in the world. Still, General Washington would not be pleased. The man was unpredictable on his best days. Since the British burned his home - with his wife and children in it - his aides had started describing his temper as unnatural. He’d refused to take any of the nurses like Burr had suggested. Or even go into town for a whore. He supposed it was right for him to grieve. But it had been two years.

When the camp was within his sights, he felt a curl of anxiety. Had he made the wrong decision? Had he brought these people to their deaths? There was no time to ponder because the general met them at the entrance with a stony expression. Burr swallowed.

Soluteing the General after dismounting, Burr introduced them as temporary prisoners until they could gather more information about them. The general nodded and summoned him to his tent.

“What is the meaning of this Mister Burr? We don’t take prisoners. You  _ know that. _ What were you thinking?”

“Sir, I found them, escaping from a British camp during our reconnaissance mission. With my own eyes, I saw them being pursued by redcoats. They killed quite a few on their way out. I can attest to their strength and vouch for their loyalty.”

“And what of the women? If they cannot work as nurses, what am I to do with them? And this better not be another one of your matchmaking endeavors.”

“It is not, sir, I assure you. I had seen the women get their hands dirty when it came to killing redcoats. The coloured one with the red hair had appeared to be giving orders to the rest. She’s the one who gave the final negotiations for their safety with us. She’s the one who was at the head of the group whilst they were running.”

“What’s her name?”

“Mercy, sir.”

“Mercy  _ what _ ?”

“She wouldn’t offer a last name. Said she didn’t have one sir. She wears a wedding ring; though she claims she is a widow.”

“Then I will interrogate her myself. If she wouldn’t submit to a foot soldier she is sure to submit to a general.”


	2. What Mercy Looks Like (Interlude)

I'm realizing that I meant to post this on the second chapter but it is 12:38 in the morning and I don't know how to properly edit a chapter after posting it without messing up at 12:38 in the goddamn morning so I'm putting it here this is what Mercy looks like I'm sorry I made her I get to decide this. 


	3. There's No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Mercy find themselves in an interesting conversation, and a proposal is accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sooooo sorry. School has been kicking my ass. Plus I just went through a depression spiral. The only way I was able to finish this chapter is because my laptop can take dictation (I swear I'm telling the truth). Anyway, it's not much but here you go.

Mercy felt utterly and totally annoyed. They had guaranteed their safety and they went and put them in separate guarded tents. She felt confident that she could kill the guards and escape easy enough. Causing a ruckus would no doubt alert her friends to do the same. But she had to play this smart. The American’s would win the revolution, and they didn’t want to be enemies of the state.

Finally, the general walked in the tent and she met his eyes. He was a man that would have made lesser women quiver with both fear and desire.

But Mercy was not a lesser woman. And it took more than a look to make her quiver before anyone.

“Hello, Miss….”

“Mercy.”

“Your last name?”

“You will call me Mercy or I will not acknowledge you.” She spoke, turning her head from him. 

“Very well, Mercy. How do you fare this evening? I trust that you are well?” 

“I’d rather you skip to the part where you tell me and the members of  _ my  _ team why the fuck we’re being held like prisoners instead of treated like equals.  _ George _ .”

Washington tried not to be put off by hearing a woman speak with such candor. Still he could not help but find it strange. This woman bore an accent that screamed New York, with a tone that suggested she was raised on the Carribean Islands, like Hamilton. Was she born freed? Had her father taken pity on his black bastard and freed her? A fairer skin tone suggested just that. But she should have been raised to fear a man of his status. Unless she was a runaway slave? But then she would fear punishment for speaking as if she were an equal. This woman was a walking contradiction. Despite her female sex, she held a position of authority over a group of mostly men. They held way too much respect for her to be using her body. But he could already see that her mind was sharp as a whip. Perhaps her enlightened way of thinking drew them to her then? Whatever it was, Washington already felt himself drawn to her. It was more than her body. He could see clearly her tactical skills based on the fact that she had led an escape from a British camp. It dawned on him very suddenly that the resistance could use someone like her, but she needed to prove herself. 

“Most women would balk at the idea of calling a man that wasn’t her husband by his Christian name, or being called her own Christian name by a stranger.”

“I’m not most women, George.” She spoke. Leaning back and crossing her arms. She looked at him expectantly.

“Well? Why aren’t we being treated as equals? We don’t have to provide freedom papers because we were born free. We want to fight and you’re in desperate need of people like us.”

“People like you? What makes you any different from the soldiers that we already have? You think yourself magnificent, but you are still just a woman. Tell me, what do you have to offer to this Army and its cause?”

“We can offer power unlike any you have ever seen before. Like nothing you have ever even dreamt. You think yourself a god, General, but you are still just a boy quaking in his boots at the first sign of danger. You have our names but you do not yet have our skills. Wanda speaks 5 languages and can manipulate anything and everything with her mind. Steve and Bucky are both extremely strong and extremely disciplined, more so than the pathetic children you call soldiers. Natasha has spent her whole life living, breathing,  _ eating _ the art of espionage. Sam can upgrade your bayonets to  _ real _ weapons. Vision can move at the speed of sound.”

“Sound?”

“Among other things, but yes, sound.”

“And you? You sing your team's praises but have nothing to say for yourself. What power is it that you have over your team to make them follow you so obediently? Do they respect you? Pity you?”

He paused,

“Or do they  _ fear _ you? Have you done something  _ so terrible _ that they cannot bear to even  _ think _ of disrespecting you lest they face your wrath?”

“I guess my esteemed General that you will have to wait and find out for yourself.”

“Is that a flirtation?”

“It's an offer to  _ dance. _ If you accept.”

Now he took the time to really think. He'd known this woman all of 10 minutes and already she was inviting him into a dangerous dance. Whilst winning meant glory, defeat meant the noose. He'd never considered himself a gambling man. But, then again, this whole war was a gamble. What was one more?

“I accept.”

She grinned, and he had the unnerving feeling that he had just walked himself into the jaws of a shark. 

“I knew you would see reason, General Washington. Now, where do we begin?”

He wouldn't realize until much later that he had never actually given her his family name and rank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr http://fuck-you-im-relevant.tumblr.com/


End file.
